


Shut Up And Dance

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Superreign, and you can fight me on that, moms being moms, ruby has two moms, shut up and dance inspired, super reign, wedding afterparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: After the wedding, they dance.





	Shut Up And Dance

The wedding had been a quiet affair. Only family and very close friends were allowed to attend. Once it was over, Samantha Arias was no longer alone in the world, save for her daughter. Instead, she was Sam Danvers, and she had the most amazing wife in all the world.

Kara was unable to stop smiling over at her new family, her eyes watering lightly every time that Ruby bumped her knees against both of her moms’. Ruby was sat in the middle of the two new brides. Her brown eyes shone happily at the pretty picture they made. 

Alex was the DJ for the wedding after party, and was currently gesturing to Kara, Ruby and Sam to stand up. Kara immediately obeyed, figuring that Alex had a good reason - or a good song - behind her request.

Sure enough, an upbeat song came on and Kara instantly recognised the song. Her eyes lit up, and she pulled Ruby up with her. “What’s happening?” Ruby asked with a confused smile. “We’re dancing.” Kara tugged at Sam’s hand as well, but to no avail.

“Oh, I love this song!” Ruby exclaimed when the first lyrics belted out. 

“Cm’on, Sam! Please!” Kara begged. “My discotheque Juliet?” she grinned down at her bride, who rolled her eyes.

“Please mum. Don’t you dare look back.” Ruby persisted, tugging at her hand as well.

“What if I don’t want to be a victim of the night?” Sam grinned, allowing herself to be pulled anyhow.

“Too bad. You’re helpless to the fading lights -- and our puppy eyes.” Kara shrugged, pulling both of her girls closer, beginning to sway with a hum to her lips.

“Oh, just shut up and dance with me.” Sam laughed, and so they did.


End file.
